powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanite Manipulation
The power to manipulate tiny, microscopic robotic metal machines. Combination of Technology Manipulation and Bionic Physiology. Technological counterpart of Organite Manipulation. Also Called * Microbot Control/Manipulation * Nanokinesis * Nanobot Control/Manipulation * Nanotech Control/Manipulation * Nanomachine Control/Manipulation * Nanotechnosis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate nanites, machines or robots whose components are at or near the scale of a nanometre. More specifically, nanorobotics (as opposed to microrobotics) refers to the nanotechnology engineering discipline of designing and building nanorobots, with devices ranging in size from 0.1–10 micrometres and constructed of nanoscale or molecular components. This allows the use of nanotechnology: manipulation of matter on an atomic, molecular, and supramolecular scale. The tiny robots that the users control can be programmed to build, destroy and cover themselves with metal. They can produce a suit of cyber armor made of sentient nano-bytes that covers their body and is nearly indestructible yet still very agile. It also increases the user's physical attributes many times that of the average human. The nanites in the user's bloodstream can also have the effect of healing the user's injuries at an accelerated rate, allowing them to regenerate before any normally fatal injuries could kill them. This power is able to upgrade vehicles or take over electrical objects by the use of an nanotechnology. When in use to upgrade vehicles, a cable will come out from the arm; the more cables, the higher/faster the upgrade. User can shoots a cylindrical bullet that releases nanites which override the electrical object programming. Applications * Computer Interaction * Conversion * Disintegration by breaking down matter at the subatomic level. * Health Manipulation * Interface Creation * Matter Manipulation * Nanite Constructs * Rapid Fabrication * Semi-Immortality due to nanites prolonging user's lifespan and halting their aging factor * Technology Manipulation use nanites to interface, take control of, and manipulate tech. * Ultimate Regeneration nanomachinery able to copy, recreate and improve damaged or destroyed biology. Techniques * High-Tech Exoskeleton (by commanding nanites to form a battle suit) * Nano-Active Blood * Nanite Mimicry Variations * Organite Manipulation * Technomorphism Associations * Ability Creation * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Bionic Physiology * Bio-Tech Manipulation * Cyber Mind * Electronic Communication * Internet Manipulation * Mechanical Constructs * Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology * Nanite Reality Limitations * May be unable to create nanites, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * The tiny robots can be hacked. * May have to keep memories in a computer. * Nanobots are affected by electricity and magnetism. * Sentient nano-bytes might become to self aware and turn against user. * May be vulnerable to corrosion and/or extreme temperatures. * Electronic Disruption Known Users Known Nanites *SIVA (Destiny) *Omega-1 Nanite (Generator Rex) *Meta-Nanite (Generator Rex) *Microbots (Big Hero 6) *Nanomites (G.I. Joe film) *Nanoprobes (Star Trek) *The Walrider (Outlast) Gallery Meta-Nanite.png|The Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) OmegaNanite.png|Omega-1 Nanite (Generator Rex) Alpha Nanite.png|Alpha (Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United) 1000px-ScreamingMantisMGS4.jpg|Screaming Mantis (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Joe Wade.jpg|Joe Wade (Marvel Comics) Nanite Nick Fury.jpg|Nanite Nick Fury (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2) Nicole Spark of Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) SIVA.jpeg|the SIVA (Destiny) was an ancient Techno Virus of nanotechnology that it infects any organisms and robotize them Splicers.jpeg|Splicers (Destiny) are Fallen that are able to utilize the SIVA techno virus to mutate their members into mechanized beings that can self-repair and self-replicate themselves. Capture.PNG|Nano (Nano List) controls nanomachines which strengthens her and moves precisely to a target, detects specific material and disassemble them after which they return to her body. |image = Image:Borg nanites.jpg|Borg (Star Trek) Nanites in blood. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power